1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a novel electrode for use with atmospheric pressure plasma emitter apparatus and method for using the same and, in particular, to a plasma emitter apparatus in which the plasma generated passes beyond the secondary electrode.
2. Description of Related Art
A “plasma” is a partially ionized gas composed of ions, electrons, and neutral species. This state of matter is produced by relatively high temperatures or relatively strong electric fields either constant (DC) or time varying (e.g., RF or microwave) electromagnetic fields. Discharged plasma is produced when free electrons are energized by electric fields in a background of neutral atoms/molecules. These electrons cause atom/molecule collisions which transfer energy to the atoms/molecules and form a variety of species which may include photons, metastables, atomic excited states, free radicals, molecular fragments, monomers, electrons, and ions. The neutral gas becomes partially or fully ionized and is able to conduct currents. The plasma species are chemically active and/or can physically modify the surface of materials and may therefore serve to form new chemical compounds and/or modify existing compounds. Discharge plasma can also produce useful amounts of optical radiation to be used for lighting. Many other uses for plasma discharge are available.
Heretofore, conventional plasma discharge reactors, for example, that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,872,426, have been designed to include an upper electrode plate and a lower electrode plate displaced a predetermined distance therefrom to form a channel therebetween in which the plasma is generated. Both electrode plates are solid prohibiting the passage of the plasma therethrough so that the plasma is restricted to the channel defined between the two electrodes. As a result, the surface of the object to be treated by the plasma must be passed through the channel itself thereby severely limiting the size of the object to be treated to have a width less than that of the channel.
It is desirable to solve the aforementioned problems associated with conventional reactors and develop a portable plasma emitter apparatus and method for using the same that allows the plasma to pass through or beyond the second electrode.